Search results are often presented as a list on a webpage rendered using a browser on a computer. Typically only a portion of the search results are initially displayed in the webpage. Thus, a user may have to scroll down the page to view a remaining portion of the search results. Also, the user might have to click on links to other webpages just to see additional portions of the list, if the list is long.